I Love You
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: Rewritten. Kakarott is in for the ride of his life when he has to join the hunt and find a mate, read to see what type of adventures and conflicts he gets into.
1. Prologue

I lay on the grass the breeze rushing through my hair, it had been a while since I had done this. It was a peaceful afternoon; one that would soon become a lost memory. I was young and my life was only just beginning, I knew I didn't have much time before the hunt began.  
The hunt was an ancient ritual, every saiyan must perform it once in his or her life.

"Kakarott!" I heard my father yell and I looked up, my thoughts rushed away.  
"Yes?" I replied getting up and walking towards my house. It was small and it only had two bedrooms, I frowned at the thought. I had to share a room with my older and annoying brother, Raditz. Ugh that annoyed me.  
My father was waiting for me in the kitchen with an angry look on his face.

I looked at the ground as he tapped his foot, what had I done now?  
"Kakarott look at me when you've done something wrong." My father growled and I gulped.  
"I didn't eve-"  
"Don't you DARE!" My father shouted and I lowered my head and looked at him confused.

What ever I 'did' it must have been really bad to piss of my dad, he was usually so calm about everything.  
"How could you?" He asked and I tilted my head.  
"How could I what?" I whispered still racking my mind for something bad I have done.  
"You set of a stink bomb in the palace." He growled trying to stay calm.

"I did?" I mumbled almost to myself, I know that my dad heard it though.  
"Yes you did." my father said grabbing me by the collar of my orange t-shirt and sitting me down, I was in for another one of his speeches.  
Just at that moment Raditz decided to come rushing in through the front door, I cringed. I absolutely loathed and envied my brother.

He had everything I didn't a steady job, money, a girlfriend, ugh he made me sick. I glared at him, this was his doing, I had heard that he and his friends had set of the bomb he must of blamed me.  
"Hey father." Raditz said happily smirking at me and poking out his tongue, how could my dad not notice that? All the time I deal with this.

"How was the trip to Raidia?" my dad asked, I sighed and put my head in my hands, this was going to be a long day.  
"It was good I killed a lot of people." Raidtz said laughing.  
"This is why you have no friends." I muttered under my breath and my father growled, why did he like Raditz better than me? It has been like this my whole life.

I am the youngest therefore I always get blamed for everything, my father wouldn't dare believe me. He still blames me for the death of my mother. I don't blame him, my mother meant the world to my dad. She was his safe haven, I sighed.  
What if I was responsible for her death? I would never forgive myself.

It was a long time ago nearly 7 years, I had always blamed myself for her death.

...

He was a ruthless tyrant and he always wanted more, He would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. What did he want this time? Just a small measly child, that's right he wanted me. I stared up at him in fear, my parents had told me about him a long time ago. I was only six when this happened and I was terrified. My mother must have sensed my freaked out energy because she had flown to me. She was close to stopping the tyrant but he was too strong, he had trained under elites while my mother had only trained under third classes.

"Stop!" I had cried out to him but he had just smirked and laughed.  
"Why? Am I hurting your feelings?" He asked mockingly as he pouted.  
"I didn't mean to." He laughed and kicked my mum in the ribs, tears fell from my eyes of their own accord and I couldn't stop them after that.

The alien known as Frieza beat me half to death and my mum struggled to stop him, yet she couldn't. I lay on the floor broken and beaten, my eye was black and my bones were aching and some even broken.  
"Stop you bastard." My mother yelled and charged at him, although she didn't expect this to be her last fight.  
He charged up his attack, his finger crackled with the energy. I closed my eyes as he unleashed the attack on my poor defenceless mother.

That was the end for my mum, she was too weak to survive the attack. I had lay there all night unconscious until my father found me, he had rushed to my mother and Raditz rushed to me. He looked concerned for once and I frowned, I cried for kami knows how long that night and for the following nights.

...

I walked to my room and ignored my fathers yells and shouts, I couldn't let him see me like this again. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and I locked myself in my room.  
I hated crying like this but I always did, I was too weak no one would want to take me as a mate.

I didn't want to go to the hunt tonight but I had to, I straightened myself up and I waited all day until six o'clock and walked out of my room. My dad was had gotten over Raditz's prank that he blamed me for and was rambling about the hunt.  
I didn't listen to what he said I just nodded and smiled.

I had to find a mate tonight and that meant giving away my freedom to another saiyan, well good look Kakarott. I hope I find someone nice and kind but that was a big if. Almost all saiyans were emotionless being only made for battle, I doubt I'd find a nice saiyan.

"Well I have to go and tie myself to another Saiyan." I said to dad and he smiled.  
"Good look Kakarott." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah Bye." I said as I walked out the door in my red armour.

It was time the question is who would my mate be and would I be in for a long hard life or an easy breezy one?

**Sorry I decided to rewrite it because I think the other one was too fast, please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Hunt

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I frowned walking through the woods, it was cold and I had to attend this stupid hunt. I hated thinking of my mother, it made me upset. It was my fault she died and I hated to admit this but it was.

...

I was walking alone through the palace while my dad talked with the king, he had said not to go too far. I looked around at the silent guards. They seemed so bored, I frowned as I turned my head to see someone. it was non other than lord Freiza. I gulped, what did he want at the palace?

I looked at the floor and walked foreword not noticing anything and bumped into him. Oh god no, I looked up at him and he smirked at me.  
"You must be that strong little runt I've been hearing so much about. Why else would you be here?" he mumbled and I cowered away.

"Don't be shy I'm a good person." the tyrant lied, yes he lied to a child saying he was safe when he wasn't.  
"Kakarott." my father shouted as he walked up to me and picked my up and put me on his shoulders. This was back when my father loved me to bits, I smiled and grabbed his hair.

"What do you want with my son?" My father snapped at the evil alien.  
"I need strong fighters, I was hoping this young boy could join." He said in an icy tone and I could feel myself freeze under the evilness of it.  
"But he's so young and I would never give him to you, your a beast." My father yelled and walked out of the palace without a glance backwards.

I however stared at Frieza as I escaped, I was glad my father was there.

...

I shook my head and came out of my fantasies, well that was another unwanted memory. I looked foreword and as I entered the woods I saw a mass of saiyan women; I felt heat rush to my face as they stared towards me hungrily. I walked past them and nodded, my camp must be further ahead.

I was in Prince Vegeta's group, the lower classes were somewhere else in the forest. I had improved my fighting abilities and I had been ranked as an elite, I was happy with my rank.  
"Did you walk past them?" I heard A big guy named Nappa say to the prince.  
"Those bods." He whistled and I looked at him strangely, I knew he was talking about the girls but he was being so loud.

"I know the brunette one with the fierce look in her eyes is mine." Another saiyan joined in. The prince stared at me and smirked, I quickly averted my gaze.  
"So Prince who are you going to mate with?" Nappa asked and I looked back.  
"Who knows?" He mumbled and looked around his gaze again lying on me, I stared him down this time. Our mini fight lasted about two minutes before I let my eyes wander away, his fiery gaze held until Nappa stared talking again.

I sat down on the grass and I felt a presence come up behind me, I nearly had a heart attack as a hand touched my shoulder.  
"You, your that lower class that got upgraded aren't you?" I heard an arrogant, spoiled voice asked.  
I looked behind me and smiled a little.  
"Yeah." I mumbled, he continued staring at me and raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"How did you become an elite? Worthless third classes aren't strong at birth I know that." He asked.  
"I endured my training and I was persistent, I had to do it for my father." I told him, I did it for my father yet he was still not proud of me.  
His eyes narrowed as he stared at me and I backed up a little.  
"What?" I asked and he said nothing.

"Nothing it's just you seem familiar." He said almost to himself, I frowned and was about to say something when I was interrupted.  
"This is an honourable say for the saiyan race, It is a day where you young warriors will find your mates to bear you offspring." The king said as he walked up to our small group.

"It is a day all saiyans remember. So without anymore waiting sit down. You will remain in this position until I say so and then you will pick out your mates scent and you will bond with them. In a few weeks you will then seal the bond with a bite mark." the king smiled and I looked up at him.

I could already smell my mate, they were close I could tell that. I sniffed the air and lay back on the grass. It was a wild scent, it smelt like the outdoors. I could smell pine and oak and freshly cut grass. I smiled.  
"You will all go and bond in an hour when the moon is at it's highest. " the king said and I nodded.

I couldn't wait until I met my mate, the thing was would I fall in love with them? You see saiyans only have a mate who can bear their children, it doesn't necessarily mean that they will love them. They could hate each other but they must bear a child. This is what we must do for society, plus saiyans don't believe in love.

The only saiyan I know who has ever been in love is my father, and once you love someone it hurts you when they leave. I frowned, I was thinking of my parents again. I always brought them into everything why? The night was long and painful, the moon was rising at it's slowest rate ever or maybe it was just me. It always seemed to rise slower on the days I hated.

I looked over at Nappa and the Prince talking they would occasionally look at me so i wondered what they were talking about. I gave up though when I realized I couldn't read lips, as the moon rose the King smiled.  
"Young warriors it is time." The king said and with that said we all went of in search of our mates.

Vegeta tore off in another direction and I turned right I could smell their strong scent. I ran through the woods passing many women and men I didn't find the scent to, my nose was pinpointed on one scent. I stopped, hmm that was strange the scent just teleported, oh well. I tore of in the direction I came and inhaled deeply.

Mmm that scent was amazing, I stopped at the clearing I was at not long before, it was where the king had talked to us. Wait a minute. I frowned and was suddenly pinned to the floor. I landed with an oomph and I closed my eyes tightly. I felt a nose on my neck and I heard someone inhaling. So my mate had found me first, ha and they were fast that's a good sign.

I decided to just lie like this for a minute., it was a comfortable position and I didn't want to move. My mate lay their head on my chest and I sighed content, I didn't want to know who my mate was just yet. I'll have plenty of time to know them later, for now I'll just lay here in this safe position.

**Mate revealed in chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think so far.  
~Xynaa**


	3. Home

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I smiled and rubbed my mates hair, I knew that my mate was male. I could feel him shift and I closed my eyes not wanting to leave. My mate grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.  
"P-P-prince Vegeta?" I exclaimed as I stared into the obsidian eyes of the saiyan no ouji, he stumbled back.  
"Y-your the one I saw before." He growled and I looked around, he couldn't be my mate.

"Wh ... Ho ... Damn." He growled and I walked up to him.  
"Well it's not our fault, I guess we may as well get used to the idea." I said trying to seem calm.  
"Get used to the idea? GET USED TO THE IDEA?!" He yelled and I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything.  
"I will not get _used _to the idea of being mated to a low class fool." He growled and I frowned.

"I'm not that bad." I mumbled.  
"And another thing why would I even want to mate with someone like you in the first place?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"I'm not sure but it happened so we may as well just go home and sort out this mess." I told him trying not to sound hurt.

"Fine but 'home' for 'us' is the palace, I will not call home a commoners house." He snapped and I rolled my eyes. I was used to people calling me a low class but I wasn't I was stronger than they think.  
"Fine have it your way 'your highness'." I mocked and he glared at me.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny you'd make a great comedian." He growled sarcastically.  
"You really think so?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes and started walking towards the palace.  
"You know I can kill you anytime?" He snapped and I smirked.

"Oh really? I thought that no matter who a saiyan chooses as a mate and I quote 'whether that saiyan hates the other they are mated for life. If one must die then as does the second'." I recited and he glared at me.  
"I was trying to shut you up but your a persistent bastard." He mumbled and I laughed.

...

"K-k-kakarott as in Bardok's son?" the king asked and I nodded.  
"Why what's so bad about my father?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"Nothing just that ... I ... he ... never mind boy." He growled and looked over at his son.

"Your stuck with him, show him to your room." He told Vegeta.  
"But -"  
"There are no spare rooms." The king cut in and Vegeta frowned.

"Damn, well then you come with me." He sighed and I frowned. Sometimes I wish we could choose our own mate -not by smell- but by what we like.  
I looked around the large palace and smiled, I used to come here as a kid Vegeta never even liked me then, so how did we become mates?

I frowned and rolled my eyes, I quickly turned almost hitting a door but just barely missed it.  
"Haha, Gotta be more careful." I said and turned forward but closed my eyes as my face connected with the corner of Prince Vegeta's door. I fell to the floor and I could feel the pain in my nose and I knew I had broken it, damn.

A couple of tears escaped my eyes and I could hear Prince Vegeta trying to hide his laughter, I pouted and covered my bleeding nose as I glared up at him.  
"Come on it was funny, Haha." He laughed and wiped away tears, I sighed and he held out his hand. I stared at it for a minute then took it and he pulled me up.

"Lets get you cleaned up you clumsy idiot." He muttered and pulled me into his room and my jaw dropped as I looked around. I couldn't gape for long as he grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom.  
"Your room and bathroom are ten times as big as my house." I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are, Baka. I mean I am the Prince." He reminded me and I put my hand behind my head and blushed.  
"Oh yeah." I laughed.

Vegeta opened the cupboards and threw everything around looking for something in particular.  
"Hey what are you looking for?" I asked, he turned around and then grabbed something.  
"Do you need help?" I asked as he put the thing under the tap.

"No here stand still." He mumbled coming up to me with a flannel, I backed away a bit until he stopped me by grabbing my arm.  
"I said stay still damn it." He yelled and I froze. Vegeta wiped the blood away from my nose and I winced.

"Now don't be alarmed." He told me and I frowned why would I - I yelled out as he grabbed my nose and snapped it back into place.  
"Shh, you clown be quiet." Vegeta growled and covered my mouth.

I pouted as he cleaned the rest of the blood away and threw the flannel in the dirty basket.  
"Well let's shower." He muttered and started removing his shirt.  
"OK I'll be back later." I said and started to walk out the door.

"Oh no we're wasting enough water as it is, we shower together." Prince Vegeta growled and I could feel my blush intensify.  
"O-OK then." I whispered and I threw my shirt at the dirty basket. I took of my pants and I felt Vegeta's eyes on me, I looked at him but he turned away and turned on the shower.

He got in and I removed my boxers joining him as well. I could feel Vegeta's eyes on me again as I entered the shower and I noticed how huge it was, I gaped at it and smiled.  
"Why are all the rooms taken?" I asked him suddenly and he frowned.

"Because it's close to the red moon and all the strong saiyans are here, my dad does this every three years." He told me and I nodded grabbing the shampoo. I squeezed the liquid onto my hands and put it in my hair. Hmm it smells nice.

"That's nice of him." I smiled and he nodded.  
"If you say so." He mumbled and I almost didn't hear him.  
"Vegeta it seems like you don't like your dad." I stated and he sighed.

"So what? Does this have anything to do with you?" He snapped.  
"Well no b-" I started.  
"Then don't ask, leave me alone." He said glaring at me.

"Oh ... OK then." I frowned and grabbed the conditioner as I washed out the shampoo. I lathered my hair in conditioner and I decided to break the silence again.  
"Vegeta I ..." I trailed of.

"Could you not?" He asked and I tilted my head.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Could you not talk?" He struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Oh sure." I sighed and washed out the conditioner, I washed the rest of my body and I could feel a tear escape my eye, I decided to imagine that it was just the conditioner but I knew I was wrong.  
Why was he so mean?

...

I grabbed a towel drying myself as I stepped out of the shower.  
See that wasn't that awkward I thought and I dried my hair with a smaller towel.  
"Hey Vegeta." I asked looking at him as he dried himself.

"Yeah?" He replied looking at me.  
"Why don't you like me?" I found myself asking, he glared at me and I backed away as I stumbled to put on some clean boxers.

"Because I don't, because your an idiot, you ask stupid stuff, your a low class yet your stronger than most of my elites." He almost screamed but not quite. I frowned and walked into his room and got under the covers.  
"Oh I see." I whispered and closed my eyes.

I felt Vegeta slide in beside me and I looked behind me as he settled in. Why did it hurt me so much when he said that? Why did he affect me so much? Why did all I want to do was please him? I pondered on this for a few minutes then gave up allowing myself to try and fall asleep peacefully.

**Sorry the characters seem OOC, Oh well I liked this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	4. The Bond

Chapter 4- bond

I woke up and I could feel my head throb, it felt like I had just had a major exam. I felt Vegeta stir as he woke up, I rubbed the side my head with both hands and frowned.

"Vegeta, my head is killing me." I groaned and he looked at me and nodded.

"Mine does too, don't worry it's all part of the bonding process." He told me and I nodded.

"Oh right, I remember now." I smiled but it quickly vanished as the throbbing in my head came back.

Bardok's P.O.V.

Kakarott had called me and told me he was bonded to Prince Vegeta, ugh, of all people why him? I hated knowing that he was going to mate with that arrogant Prince. It made me even more annoyed considering King Vegeta was there.

What if he told Kakarott why I'm still alive even after my mate was dead. No he wouldn't ... Would he? I bit my finger nails anxiety taking over, I couldn't let Kakarott find out about my past. I wouldn't let him know what I had done.

...

"Do ... Do you think this is wrong?" I asked the king as he traced his tongue down my neck, I arched into his touch and moaned. God that felt good, I pursed my lips as I tried to hold in a loud groan as he moved down to my chest.

"W-wi-will m-my wife find o-out?" I stuttered as I tried to control my breathing, I really hoped that my wife didn't find out. I loved her to much to hurt her, I mean the only reason I was doing this was for the pleasure.

"No we'll keep it hidden." King Vegeta purred and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as his tongue dropped into my navel. I grabbed on his hair and tugged as his tongue dipped in and out.  
"Oh god." I growled in a hoarse voice. I pulled his hair and removed his mouth lowering it to a more intimate area.

...

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, why had I been so stupid? Why had I trusted him?

He had torn my heart away from me that day as he had called it a one night stand and walked away laughing at my broken expression.

"God damn him." I growled as I threw the wooden coffee table across the room.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I HATE HIM." I screamed and panted looking over to the front door flustered.

"Oh Kakarott I didn't expect you to come home." I said as politely as I could, my voice was lacking it's usual malice.

"Oh yeah I came to grab some of my stuff." He said and frowned walking up to me.

"Dad what's wrong?" He asked wrapping me in an embrace.

"Nothing that concerns you boy, go pack your stuff I'll be here to see you off soon." I whispered running my fingers through his hair.

"OK." He mumbled. He walked off and left me to myself as I pondered about what he could have heard had I continued, I have to say I don't like thinking about the possibilities.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, I was getting out of control. I mean I've held a grudge on King Vegeta too long, maybe I should get over it.

"Oh and dad Prince Vegeta invited you over for dinner tonight ... Well if your not doing anything." Kakarott yelled through the house.

I smirked and thought about what I could do. What an opportunity, I could confront the King about his 'affairs' with me.

"Tell him I'll be there." I shouted back and sat down on the couch.

...

"It's not that I don't like you." The king told me as I sat on his bed glaring up at him.

"Then what is it? That your ashamed of me, that you hate me, am I a disgrace to you?" I screamed standing up and grabbing his armor.

The king deliberated a minute before looking at the ground and mumbling something I could barely make out.

"What?" I asked and he frowned before putting on a brave face.

"Yes, your a disgrace to me I'm ashamed of you, I don't want anyone to find out and they won't." He said quietly and I could feel my stomach turn and I felt sick.

"It was a one night stand that's all it ever was." The king growled.

I could barely feel, I was so numb, so when I hit the floor it was quite a surprise. My hands covered my face trying to hide the tears that escaped, but they fell to the cold floor anyway.

"H-how could you?" I whimpered as I looked up at him, his face turned into a sneer and he spat at my feet.

"See you can't even get up and deal with it like a true saiyan.

"Go home to your wife Bardok, and never come here again." He snapped, I gulped and got up trying to steady myself as I stumbled past the king.

"You know what?" I asked, I could feel the Kings questioning eyes on me so I continued.

"Your an arrogant, cocky bastard and you make me sick. A true king reaches out to his subjects, you ... You just treat them like dirt." I spat and walked away.

...

I narrowed my eyes at the wall, I hated Vegeta for what he had done and I would get my revenge on him soon enough. I would teach him what messing with my gets you. I would crush him, I would humiliate him, I was stronger now so he would pay.

Kakarott walked in with a small capsule and He wrapped his arms around me, I returned the embrace and squeezed.

"I'll miss you dad." He said a muffled goodbye.

"I'll miss you too Kaka." I whispered patting his wayward spikes.

"No you won't" I think I heard him mutter but he was too quiet to hear.

He pulled away and smiled, but the smile seemed forced, there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Kakarott what's wrong?" I asked looking at his eyes.

"What? Nothing, why?" He replied looking at me as if deciding whether he should run or not.

"I'm your father, I think I know when your sad." I told him and he sighed.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, after all I'm responsible for mums death. You don't need to act nice on my account." He replied looking at me and My tail dropped as I noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Oh Kakarott, no your not. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I blamed you." Oh god, was I really that heartless? It wasn't his fault ... It was mine.

"You ALWAYS blamed me you said it's YOUR fault she's gone." He yelled and I glared at him.

"Don't you see? I was talking to myself, it's my fault your mother's gone." I snapped. I could see the confusion on Kakarotts face as I told him this.

"How is it your fault? You were at the palace, you had things to do. You couldn't have felt mums power level decrease." He told me and he tried to walk away.

"I was there, I could have helped, but I wasn't strong enough." He whispered and his voice cracked.

I could feel my stomach turn, had he been living this lie? Had he blamed himself, I really hope not.

"Don't say things like that Kaka." I tried to console him.

"And stop calling me 'Kaka', I hate that nickname. You know I used to dream when I got a mate they would call me that but no. I have a damn Prince who hates my guts." He screamed. I froze, just how much pain had I put him through in his life to make him act like this?

"You won't miss me when I leave, you won't even think about me. You only care for Raditz. I don't know why I even invited you to dinner tonight." He scoffed and walked out the open door shutting it with a slam.

He's right, I was at the palace the night my wife died. It was the night that King Vegeta had broken it of, he had fucked me then just threw me out. I hate him for that, I hate myself for that. If it wasn't for my selfish desires my wife might still be alive, Kakarott would be happy and I wouldn't be hellbent on revenge.

"Ugh how could I?" I growled to myself, I had to go to dinner at the palace tonight, I had to show the king I was stronger. I had to rub it in his face, I ran a hand through my hair and decided I'd probably need to clean myself up.

If he saw me like this he'd laugh and it would prove his point, I was still in my armor from last nights purge on the difali's. They were another saiyan group and they were trying to take over but we wouldn't let them.

I was covered in blood and half my armor was missing, I sighed and walked upstairs to my room to grab some suitable clothes and have a decent shower. I left behind my petty plans of revenge, of at least for now.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I stormed out of the house and growled, why did my dad hate me? I put my capsule in my pocket and made my way to the palace, my new home. I cringed, it was weird to think of the palace as my home now, it just didn't seem like I would ever be able to call it home.

I froze mid stride as memories came pouring over me.

...

"Well well if it isn't little monkey boy." a cold voice said from behind me, I whirled around looking over my shoulder and growled as I saw Frieza.  
"Get away from me." I whimpered and backed away my tail curling defensively around my waist, please don't come any closer.

"Your father is busy at the palace, You run along now, you wouldn't want to get lost." He smirked and pushed me along. Why was he being so nice, he looked as if he knew something I didn't but ... what could that be?

...

I could feel myself feeling faint and I fell to the ground weak and tired, my last coherent thought was something about my stupid mate finding me.

**Sorry it's getting strange, I'm trying not to make it as weird as the other one.  
Xynaa**


	5. Awkward Dinner

Kakarot's P.O.V.

It was tense, no one was speaking but everyone was glaring at each other. Was I missing something?  
"Er ... Is everyone OK?" I asked looking at my father in particular who was glaring the king.  
"Everything's fine Kakarott, your father is just intimidated by my power." The king said smirking.

"You wish, smug bastard." My dad snapped back, my eyes widened, wasn't he scared to be executed.  
"Watch your mouth low-class, I could have you executed." The king growled trying to keep his voice calm.  
"Yeah what ever, I'm part of the royal family now. My son is mating yours so you can't lay a finger on me." He said smiling but his eyes held mockery.

The king glared at my father but went back to eating his roast boar.  
"Checkmate." my father laughed and I glared at him and stood up.  
"That's it, this dinner is a waste of my time. You two" I pointed an acussing finger at my father and then the king.

"Have been arguing since my father got here, and you-" I glared at Vegeta. "You haven't said a word , you've just sat there moping like the spoiled prince you are. If you don't like me being your mate just get over is, Life is full of disappointments. Get over your title, your just like the rest of us." I growled.  
"How da-" the prince started.

"Don't you even DARE, you may seem special but your made of what every other saiyan is." I snapped and stormed out the room. I closed my eyes and ran to the Princes room, damn I hated this. I hated my dad and my mate's father arguing. I mean they looked like they were hiding something from me but I didn't know what it was and it was frustrating me.

"Kun tänä iltana nukkumaan et saa tuskailla pikkuinen,  
teidän isänne lähellä ja suojella sinua.  
Sinun kilpailu on sodassa, mutta sitä ei hätää,  
Sillä me ehkä ne kaikki näet. Sillä Saiyans ovat mahtava

Pyrimme taistella, me taistelemme elää,  
Olemme mahtava rotu.  
Voitimme loput mutta meidän on tunnustettava  
Emme ole mahtavin.

Voi pikkuinen oh pikkuinen  
Olemme täällä suojella sinua,  
Voi pikkuinen oh pikkuinen  
Olemme täällä sinua varten."

(Translation

"When you go to sleep tonight you must not fret little one,  
for your fathers close and protecting you.  
Your race is at war but you must not worry,  
For we will beat them all you see. For the saiyans are mighty.

We strive to fight, we fight to live,  
We are a mighty race.  
We beat the rest but we must confess  
We aren't the mightiest.

Oh little one oh little one  
We are here to protect you,  
Oh little one oh little one  
We are here for you. ") I sung a song that was drilled into my head as a child and it calmed me.

"You have a nice voice." I heard from the door and I smiled as I saw Vegeta standing there, I lay back on the bed and smiled as he sat down.  
"Thanks, my mother used to sing it to me, I guess the dinner was too much huh?" I asked and laughed a little.  
"Hn. Tell me about it." He smirked and looked at me.

"Why that song?" He asked and I looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
"Why oh pikkuinen (oh little one) ?" he asked and I frowned, I don't really know.  
"I guess I was in need of comfort, so I had to comfort myself." I admitted and I felt the Princes eyes on me.

"When I was little and I was scared my mother used to sing it to me, she had a lovely voice. As soon as she died I never heard that song again, only very rarely and it usually came from other people singing it." I told Vegeta pouring out my feelings.  
"Oh." He said looking uncomfortable.

"You know what never mind, I should have never brought it up." I told him and I could tell he was feeling a bit confused. I could feel the bond growing stronger all the time, he would soon be my mate and I had to accept that. I smiled as he lay down next to me.

Bardok's P.O.V.

I glared at the king as the prince walked away from the dinning room, now I was left with HIM. I snarled and he growled in response.  
"Why don't you just say it?" I asked and he pointed his nose up.  
"Say what?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Say you were wrong, I am stronger than you think." I snapped and he laughed.  
"You strong, don't make me laugh. You are a weak pathetic being, the only reason I was with you that night was because I was desperate." He growled and I stood up.

"That's it, I am sick of you. I'm sick of your looks, I'm sick of your bitchy attitude and most of all I want to kill you every time I see you." I yelled and he smirked.  
"Why did you come then?" He asked calmly.  
"Because I wanted to be there for my son but you made him leave." I snarled.

"Do you really think I would fall for that excuse?" He laughed.  
"WHAT EXCUSE?!" I screamed and I could see him flinch.  
"You wanting to come to 'support' Kakarott. He practically hates your guts." He stated and I looked at the floor and nodded.

"I know he does, I just wish he'd find it in his heart to forgive me." I muttered and sat on a chair. I felt the king shift and sit next to me.  
"Go away." I mumbled and shoved my head in my hands.

"I know you hate me but you need to go and tell Kakarott what happened." The king whispered and I looked at him shocked.  
"Easy for you to say." I growled.  
"Go tell him, Kakarott thinks it's his fault his mothers dead." The king told me and frowned.

"That can't be good for a child his age." Vegeta told me and I nodded.  
"How do you even know this?" I asked and I looked into his eyes.  
"I was at the funeral." He admitted and I stood up and slapped him.  
"YOU WERE AT MY WIFE'S FUNERAL?! HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted and he got up holding his cheek.

He looked ashamed and I glared at him, if looks could kill he'd have been dead the minute he said our relationship wasn't real. I stalked forward to attack when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the palace.  
... Was that Raditz?

**I know it's short sorry, oh and for those who want to know the language is Finnish. Xynaa **


	6. Raditz

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I froze when I heard Raditz's scream and sat up quickly, I mean I may not like my brother but I don't want him to be hurt. But that sounded like a pained scream, I looked over at Vegeta who was asleep and shook him awake as I stood up. His eyes opened and he groaned.  
"Hn, what is it?" he asked but I just grabbed his hand and ran to the infirmity where the scream had come from.

"Kakarott, what are you doing?" Vegeta growled annoyed and swiped his wrist from my hand but kept running with me.  
"I heard Raditz's scream, something happened." I told him in a panicked voice and Vegeta snorted.  
"Let your father take care of him." Vegeta frowned and I sighed.

"He's my brother, I have to go too." I said annoyed and ran faster.  
"Kakarott." Vegeta snarled and caught up to me. We were almost at the infirmity and I sighed in relief, thank god.

Bardoks P.O.V.

I walked up to the medical bay and bumped into Kakarott as he was about to enter the room I had heard Raditz in.  
"Sorry." I muttered and he glared at me and walked in, I could feel it. I frowned but ran in the room after him and gaped at the scene.  
"Raditz what happened to your arm?" I asked and walked to him and held his broken bloody arm in my hands.

"I broke it in a fight and rushed here." he told me and I glared at him.  
"Who were you fighting?" I asked sternly, he didn't answer and I sighed and tried again.  
"Who were you fighting?" I said more calmly and he frowned.  
"Nappa." he murmured and I whacked the back of his head.

"I told you not to spar with him." I growled and grabbed the bandages from the desk beside me. Raditz sat on the bed and I grabbed his arm in two hands and snapped the bone back into place.  
Raditz screamed and I rolled my eyes and wrapped the bandage around his arm and stood back.  
"You could have been less rough." Raditz yelled and Kakarott snorted so I looked at him.

"Hey at least he helps you when you're injured,"- he glared at me and I could see a hint of pain in them and frowned, I had caused that pain.-"he doesn't even acknowledge me when I get hurt." Kakarott told Raditz and walked out the room, I closed my eyes and let myself try to calm down before going to see Kakarott, I had a bone to pick with Raditz first.

"You, I have told you countless times not to fight with that oaf. He's stronger than you and you should know better." I snarled and Raditz looked at the floor and frowned, I had to told him that many times and he wasn't listening and it was pissing me of.  
"I know and I'm re-"

"Shut it, you always get away with things but not anymore. Your an adult Raditz, you need to act like one." I told him and walked out the room, if he did anything like this again I would make him pay. He was too old to be acting like a child. I walked past the princes room and peeked in and saw no one there so I shrugged and walked into the kitchen where I knew the king would be, I needed to talk to him, now.

"Sire, I need to talk to you." I told the king as I looked around at the rest of the saiyans and licked my lips uncomfortably.  
"Ah Bardok, let us go talk." the king smiled and walked up to me and flashed me an annoyed frown and I looked at the floor. As I left I could still feel the stares of the other saiyans.

"What do you want?" he hissed and I snarled, no wonder I hated him, besides our affair he was just as annoying as the prince himself. For the first time since Kakarott had found his mate I felt sorry for him.  
"I want you to tell Kakarott about us, he hates me enough. I can't upset him anymore." I said and I let out a shaky sigh.  
"I don't care if you make me sound like a dick or what ever but, if he hates me I don't care. All I care about is his happiness, as long as he's happy with his life I can accept that." I told the king and he nodded.

"Is that what you want?" He asked unsure and I nodded.  
"Yeah, tell Kakarott I'm sorry and I miss the days when he was a kid and loved me." I whispered about to break down but I kept it in as I walked out the front door and smiled back at the king, I had a mission and I had to get ready for that. I hoped Kakarott found happiness in his mate as I did mine.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I sit on my bed and rub my eyes with my hand, I am so tired and I just want to fall asleep but I know I won't be able to, the nightmares will come, they always do. I closed my eyes and couldn't help as I drifted into oblivion.

...

"Hn, do you even know why your father hates himself?" Frieza asked and I frowned I remember this, it was a few weeks ago when I had fought against my brother, the tyrant happened to be at the palace and I was so freaked out. I hadn't seen him since I was a kid so seeing him that day scared the living daylights out of me.  
"He doesn't hate himself, he hates me." I said and terror ran through my veins as he glared at me.

"Oh so you think little one." he smirked and walked closer as I backed against the wall.  
"Think about it." Frieza told me and I gulped letting out shaky breaths.  
"The answer may be closer than you think." Frieza laughed and looked at the King who was walking into the throne room.

...

I bolted up and shook my head, what? Why that dream, I don't get it, why did I remember that dream? Was I supposed to find some message in it, was I supposed to remember something? I sighed and closed my eyes and rested my hand over my head. Ugh, maybe I was just being paranoid and there was no message, maybe I just recalled that day because it was fresher in my mind.

I heard a knock at the door and sighed, damn can't they let me have rest?  
"Come in." I muttered but I was sure they could hear me, saiyan hearing was sensitive.  
"Kakarott, your father wants me to talk to you about something." The king walked in and my eyes widened a little.

"Oh is he in that much of a mood?" I asked and rolled my eyes.  
"He never has time for me, he hates me, and Raditz is his first born the favorite son." I groaned and closed my eyes, it was all true and the king knew it.  
"That's not true." he lied and I smiled a little.

"It is and you know it. But, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked and he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh, well, your father doesn't hate you, he hates himself."  
"No he doesn't why would he hate himself?" I asked and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Because he couldn't save your mother." the king said straight to the point and I looked up shocked, what does he mean?  
"What do you mean?" I asked voicing my thoughts.  
"Well, Whoo it's hard to say this but. Ugh damn you Bardok. He was at the palace, he had business to attend to." king Vegeta told me and I tilted my head.

"What? What business? What was more important then my mother?" I questioned and king Vegeta started to look uncomfortable.  
"He ... was kinda having an affair with someone." the king frowned and my eyes widened.  
"H-how could he? When I see him next ..." I trailed of my anger stirring.

"Do you know who he was having an affair with?" I asked hoping to know his name so I could beat him to a pulp.  
"Erm yeah ... me." the king gulped and I stared at him.

**Wow, well I didn't know how to do this chapter and I'm not sure if it turned out well so please tell me if you think it came out well or tell me you didn't like. Xynaa**


	7. Confessions

Kakarott's P.O.V.

"Erm yeah ... Me." And I just stared.

"A-are you being serious?" I asked stuttering a little, a short nod was my answer and I growled and a loud thud echoed through the room, it was completely silent, and then it broke.

"I-I can explain." The king rushed out as he stood with his foot on my head, damn him, I lay on the floor with the king standing on my head and he gripped my right arm. If I made any sudden movement it would break, clever little sod.

"Fine, indulge me." I snorted and tried to turn my head I gave up when I realized the attempt was futile.

"It wasn't your father who made the first move, it was me." The king informed me and my eyes widened, that can't be true.

"That doesn't make sense, why would you make a move on a low class like my father?" I asked suspicious, I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I was extremely lonely. My wife had just passed away, and then I saw your family. I had never seen a family as happy as yours, I wanted that, I wanted to be happy and I needed Vegeta to be happy. Had I had that happiness Vegeta might have turned out like you."

"Wait, what do you mean like me?" I interrupted and I was finally able to turn my head to look into his eyes.

"Well Kakarott, you are a remarkable boy. Your happy when your not around your father, you seem to make people happy by just being around them. I wanted that, and the only way I could get that was through your father." King Vegeta told me and I smiled, seeing this other king was comforting. He was almost like my father was before mum died.

"Seeing your mother, you and Raditz stroll along to the palace with your father was different. Your father seemed infatuated with your mother, he loved you and your brother to death. I decided to take that love and claim it as mine." I was in awe at his story, he seemed like a love-sick teenager.

"When your father came to the palace alone one day I decided to quiz him on random questions, I-"

"What questions?" I asked interrupting again, I couldn't help it. The king took his foot of my head and let me stand.

"Thanks." I said and placed myself on my bed next to him, I sat crossed legged staring at him and smiling.

"Oh you know just the usual, how did you become an elite, was it hard? How's your wife? Being the king he seemed to just stand there an answer obediently, I saw the look in his eyes as he smiled and answered me. It was really close to how he looked at your mother but not as strong, he admired me and loved me. But not as a lover, I knew that but I decided to pretend he did. There is only so many times I can look before touching, then the day of your mothers death came. It seemed like a normal day so we thought nothing of it at first, the first thing he said as I lowered him onto my bed was 'don't tell my wife'. So I didn't, and after that day I no longer could. She was gone, the days after that were hard, I showed my hard exterior but on the inside I still loved him, I guess I always will."

"Why can't you two be together? My mums gone and my fathers gotten over it, why?" I asked and the king was a bit confused and then he laughed.

"That wouldn't be possible, your father still hates me." He smirked and I frowned.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked again, I was full of questions and I needed them answered.

"Well he said he loved me and I knew then I had done a terrible thing, I had separated a family to achieve that love. It wasn't right." He frowned and I looked at my bedsheets.

"So what did you do?" I questioned and he bit his lip frowning.

"I told him he was a disgrace, that I was ashamed of him. I told him it was only a one night stand." He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Ugh now he hates me, I can't do anything about it." The king snarled mainly to himself and I frowned.

"Why not tell him why you did it, he still loves you, to you it looks like hate but there's a VERY fine line between love and hate. " and I mean very.

"I no longer blame my father after hearing that, I want him to be happy. He deserves it." I smiled and pulled the king into a hug and he was completely of guard, but he wrapped his arms around me and returned to embrace.

"Do you love Vegeta?" He asked me and I frowned, I wasn't even sure myself.

"I don't know at times it seems like it but I can never be sure." I smiled a little.

"I'm sure he hates me too." I laughed nervously and the king smiled, but it was a sly one as if he knew something.

"What?" I asked a little uneasy.

"You don't see it?" He asked and I frowned shaking my head, see what?

"When you left the dining table the other night, he followed straight after you. He went to you because he knew you were in distress. I see the love in his eyes as he stares at you, you just don't see it because your blinded by his arrogance. The truth is he would do anything for you." He smiled at me and I broke out into a grin.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I've seen it." The king smiled and sat up.

"I'm going to go find your father, I have some ... Confessing to do." The king said shakily and I playfully punched him.

"Go get him tiger." I laughed and the king left my room with a smile on his face, it was very rare to see him smile so it was a welcome change.

I had to go talk to my father but I'll do it tomorrow, let the king confess his love first. I lay on the bed and smiled at the ceiling, another knock at my door was heard and I groaned. Not again.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta asked popping his head in, I smiled and sat up again.

"Hey what's up?" I asked and he smirked.

"I need a sparring partner, you up for it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Hell yeah." I laughed getting up and followed him as he ran through the walls. I needed something to get my mind off my father and the king.

I ran in front of Vegeta and laughed as he glared at me speeding up also.

"Come catch me." I yelled and Vegeta laughed as he caught up to me, almost. I pulled my tongue out at him and smirked looking back, I paused when I didn't see him there and frowned turning my head foreword again.

"Hey." I jumped when I saw Vegeta right up in my face and fell to the floor, jeez this guy's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.

"Haha, got you." Vegeta smiled for I froze under his gaze, he looked like a god when he smiled.

"Yeah." I breathed and Vegeta reached out to help me, I gulped as he pulled me up and we stood nose to nose. I was slightly taller but only by a little.

"Vegeta." I whispered and closed my eyes trying to steady my breathing, it hitched when I was pushed up against the nearest wall. My eyes flew open and I stared at him shocked, his eyes looked hungry, an aching greed was there, but for what I couldn't tell.

"Kakarott." He sighed as he claimed my mouth devouring it, I moaned feeling dizzy at the touch and my knees were weak. I didn't realized I had collapsed until I felt the impact and Vegeta landing on top of me.

"Hmph." I let out a breath and Vegeta lay there on top of me and he looked shocked, it was as if he couldn't believe what he had done, hell I could hardly believe it. Vegeta gulped and got off me walking away and I frowned, what had just happened?

**Another chapter, I'm on a role. ^^ But I don't know what I'll do when all my inspiration is gone. :/ oh well. Here's the next chapter. **


	8. Dealing With The Past

**OK so to make things less confusing I decided to change King vegeta to King Vejita. **

Bardok's P.O.V.

"You loved me so much that you told me you hated me, that you thought you were protecting me?" I shouted at the King and he nodded.

"That makes no sense, who even told you I'd take a slug like you back?" I asked curious and still mad.

"Believe it or not your son." The king growled, he was not one to be out done by a low class.

"Raditz?" What why would he ask.

"Ugh your so dense, your youngest Kakarott." The king snapped back.

"That shows just how much you care about your youngest's opinion." Vejita laughed and I rolls my eyes.

"How?" I snarled.

"You don't even assume he could have said it you go straight to Raditz, he's the oldest so he must have said it. You didn't even ask witch one you just went straight to your oldest."

"Why would Kakarott even tell you to get back together with me?"I asked my voice raising in height once again.

"Because I went to talk to him." I froze when he said this, king Vejita asking for help, it didn't seem possible.

"You went to talk to my son, about what?" I asked and closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Our affair, you asked me to." The king stated and I frowned, I had forgot about that.

"What else did you say, I bet you made it seem like all my fault didn't you?" I growled and he sighed and stepped foreword placing a hand on my should, I shrugged it off.

"Bardok, I may be a bit arrogant but I would never lie." Vejita said honestly and I nodded.

"So what did you say?" I asked quietly.

...

Kakarot's P.O.V.

"Vegeta?!" I yelled running through the halls, where was he now?

"Where are you, come out here I just want to talk." I told him but I got no response, dammit.

"Vegeta, please?" I asked and frowned walking to the Princes chambers, he has to be there.

I walked up the stairs and sprinted to the door, I pulled it down and sighed, it was locked.

"Vegeta, I want to talk to you." I told him through the door and I heard a few clicks before it opened.

"What?" He asked him voice stern.

"About before, I just wanted to say I-"

"Forget it, it was an accident." He stated and I frowned.

"Oh." I whispered and I could feel my stomach tightening, I felt my heart stop beating for a second.

Was I ... In love with Vegeta? It seemed impossible but when I think back to the kiss I wondered ... Did I like it? I shook my head and looked at Vegeta who was eying me curiously.

"When's the mating ceremony?" I asked out of nowhere, I instantly regretted the question.

" ... Next full moon, why?" He replied utterly confused and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, haha no reason." I chuckled nervously, Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked in his room but left the door open.

I smiled and went to sit on his bed while he walked into his closet looking for something. I drifted into my thoughts and panicked, I didn't think the mating ceremony was so soon, what was I going to do? I gripped my hair and growled my tail beating the bed furiously.

"You'll be wearing this." Vegeta smirked pulling me from my daydreams, my jaw dropped and I gaped at him.

"Eh what is that?" I almost screamed. Looking at the small loincloth Vegeta held.

"You wear it for the ceremony, it'll fit you perfectly." He laughed.

"That won't cover my ... You know." I yelled.

"Yes it will," he argued, I saw him move to the closet and pick out something else.

"I'm teasing this is what you'll be wearing." He smiled pulling out a gold trimmed white suit, it had told shoulder pads and it looked like something a royal would wear, well I guess I'll be becoming one.

"What are you wearing?" I asked as he put the suit away for now.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Vegeta winked and strolled towards the bed.

"Why do we even have to wear suits? I mean won't you be ... Well ... Undressing me?" I blushed whispering the last part.

"You don't know much do you?" I shook my head.

"We must perform our mating vows in front of the whole plant because I am royalty. Then we have sex." He smirked as my cheeks turned redder. I was still astonished at how he just say sex as casually as that.

"Oh." I muttered and closed my eyes laying back on the bed.

I felt Vegeta's tail slide up my arm and he moved as he lay down too. I smiled and felt myself becoming sleepy, It was so warm sleeping next to Vegeta.

...

Days passed in as blur and I grew worried, I didn't want to be mated this quick, it seemed that my life was speeding up so I was getting ready. Vegeta and I had grown closer over the days although I never talked about the kiss, he seemed to just forget about it.

I heard from the king that my dad wouldn't take him back, I guess he's just trying to kid himself. He would just realize what he had missed out on sooner than later, knowing my father he'll figure this out when the king moves on. It's sad but if that is the way it must be then so be it.

I smiled at Vegeta who was in the training room, I hadn't sparred since Vegeta kissed me. It wasn't good for me I know but oh well, I would spar again soon. Vegeta smiled a little and went back to kicking Nappa's butt in, I hadn't seen Nappa in a while actually. Ever since he had mated with his new wife he had been gone for a long time.

Vegeta dropped to the floor and opened the door walking out Nappa strolling behind him.  
"Well that was pretty intense, Haha and to think I thought you were slacking of." Vegeta laughed and I smiled putting my hand behind my head.

"So Nappa how have you been?" I asked and he frowned.  
"Good, what are you doing here?" He asked eyeing me and I blushed.  
"He's my mate." Vegeta growled a little and I nodded my head my face getting redder.

"Whoa, really, I never thought that you two would ..." He trailed of and slapped me on the back.  
"Get ready for him Kakarott, he's going to rock your world." Nappa laughed walking behind Vegeta, I stood there staring at nothing trying to move from that spot.

**Haha Nappa, he's a dummy sometimes but I love him. XD. Xynaa.**


	9. Invite

Kakarott's P.O.V.

"Vegeta?!" I yelled walking into his room as I saw him asleep, I smirked and rolled my eyes.  
"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey." I sang walking up to Vegeta and shaking him, he groaned and rolled over.  
"Kakarott." Vegeta said simply opening one eye and closing it again.

"What?" I asked and shook him again, he growled and pushed me to the floor.  
"I hate you sometimes." He snarled and I rubbed the back of my head, I already knew that yet it hurt me. I wonder why.  
"Let's go eat, I need my eggs and 'bakey'. " He rolled his eyes as he said it.

I nodded standing up and shaking my head as I followed the Prince. He was an arrogant bastard at times, wait scrap that, he was an arrogant bastard all the time.  
"What are we doing today?" I asked and Vegeta frowned.  
"Well you have to go and talk to your father and invite him to the mating ritual, it's invitation only." He turned and looked at me.

"Oh and he won't forgive my father so I'd advise you not to bring him up." Vegeta smirked and I snarled.  
"Ugh, he's such a prick. He still loves king Vejita and I know he does, he just won't admit it." I sighed and nodded.  
"OK, so what will you be doing?" I tilted my head as I asked.

"I need to sort out a mission for us after, the earthlings call it 'honeymoon'. Personally I think it sounds stupid, I need to sort out this mission other wise we'll be behind schedule. We're already behind a few days because of your emotional crap with our fathers. Worry about your own mate not others." Vegeta prattled on and I zoned out as we walked into the kitchen.

I knew Vegeta would be mad at me for not listening but I had too much to think about. I can't believe my father had rejected the king. He loved him, why would he just reject him? I shrugged and sat down eating food that was served by the slaves, I ate automatically thinking. About the mating ritual, about my father, about everything.

"So what happens after I become your mate?" I asked and Vegeta raised and eyebrow stuffing food into his mouth, at least it was more elegant than me.  
"What do you mean?" He asked after he had swallowed his food.  
"Like ... I don't know what happens?" I asked.

"What do you mean what happens? You live the life of a royal, you explore, you help me raise a family."He told me and I nodded then looked down.  
"But you hate me." I muttered and closed my eyes, I opened them and I swear for a second he frowned but maybe I was just imagining it.

"It doesn't matter, fate chose you as my mate and so I have to accept it." Vegeta huffed and I sighed getting up.  
"I .. I need to talk to my father." I muttered and walked out the room, I ran down the halls and as soon as I reached the front door I flew out as fast as I could.

I was pissed at my dad and I knew that he had feelings for the king but he was too stubborn to let them show. I had to put an end to that and make him see sense, I had to make sure he didn't get hurt again. I reached my childhood home in a couple of minutes and walked inside, the first thing I saw was dad half asleep on the couch.

"Dad?" I asked to try to wake him up, it worked and he looked towards me.  
"Kakarott, can this wait for another day your father is exhausted from a mission." he sighed and I frowned, he looked beat up and really shattered.  
"I wanted to talk to you now, maybe you'll see sense." I told him softly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's about the king isn't it?" He growled knowing straight away what I was about to say.  
"Yes."  
"Then get out, I will not have you spouting praises about that prick. I hate him, he hurt me and I've hated him ever since so it's all his fault." He snapped and my eyes widened.

"Dad he's not-"  
"I will not have my SON defending that ratbag, do you hear me? You will not answer to him, you are royalty now so you must not let him persuade you he is the good guy in all this." my father interrupted and I looked away.

"He didn't tell you the full story did he?" My father asked a sneer on his face and I could feel the hate emitting off him.  
"He just wanted a quick lay." My father yelled and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"He said he loved you." I screamed back and then covered my mouth.

"That doesn't make it any different, if he loved me he shouldn't have shoved me out. He shouldn't have ignored my calls, he shouldn't have got his guards to take me away when I came to the palace. I cried over him. I FUCKING CRIED!" My father yelled and I could feel my stomach contort.  
"You ... you called and went to the palace?" I asked softly and he nodded his rage fading as he walked up to me.

"That's why I didn't want you to get involved with a royal, because I know how easily you love people no matter how harsh. You always give them a second chance." he muttered and I hugged him close.  
"It's OK dad, come to think of it that's what I came here for. I want you to come to my mating ritual, it's invite only so here." I smiled passing him a small red envelope.

"Thanks son but watch yourself, I heard Prince Vegeta's not very kind." He told me and I nodded and laughed.  
"I already know." I smiled trying to seem calm.  
"You love him." My dad stated and my jaw dropped as a blush rose to my face.

"I do not!" I defended and my father laughed.  
"Aww how cute you're blushing." he smirked.  
"Sh-shut up." I muttered and he frowned.  
"Just don't hope for much from him, that's when it hurts the most." My father sighed and I nodded.

"I won't he already told me he has to live with it so I know he's not interested." I told him and frowned, it was sad but true.  
"Will Raditz be back in time for the ritual?" I asked hoping it was a yes, I had looked up to Raditz all my life no matter how much he hated me.

"Sorry son." I sighed and looked at the door.  
"Well I have to g-" I stopped when I saw King Vegeta at the door and glared at him.  
I stormed out the door past him and back to the palace, my father would have something to deal with.

Bardok's P.O.V.

"Get out I need rest." I snarled and he frowned.  
"But I need to talk to you." he told me and I laughed.  
"Well that's your problem not mine." I growled and sat on the couch, Vegeta sat beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bardok ... about our affair I ... " he trailed of and I smirked.  
"Nothing to say pfft I expected better from you." I snapped and he looked around uncomfortably.  
"Well I just ... "  
"And you are out of things to say, get the hell out of my house before I-" I felt myself be pushed up against the couch and I felt the air get knocked out of me.

I felt his lips press against mine and my heart beat quickened, wait I didn't want this ... did I?

**OK I'll leave it there please review. Xynaa. **


	10. Realization

Kakarot's P.O.V.

I smiled as I found Vegeta in his -soon to be mine- room. He sat at a desk looking through some paper work. His room was the size of my house with couches and a mini fridge, his bathroom was twice as big with a shower that could fit about fifty grown men in it.

Why someone needed a bed that big I'd never know. His bathtub was big enough for two people with plenty of space to move around. I blushed, I guess his intention was to fuck someone in that tub. Obviously that was before I had become his mate. His bathroom was all white besides a few additions of small gold statues, it was how I expected the royal bathroom to look like.

His bedroom was laced in dark crimson, a few pieces of gold tasked on the pillows and be sheets made the room complete. The curtains went all the way to the floor, that was where the balcony was. His walls were white and portraits of his family took up a small space.

I smiled at the back of his head and walked to his mahogany desk.  
"Hey." I mumbled walking up behind him.  
"Hn." He replied and I frowned a little.  
"Your dad's at my house." I muttered and Vegeta whipped around.

"What?" He asked scowling, I gulped and his eyes pierced mine.  
"Your dad he surprised me, I invited my father and when I went to come back here there he was. He was kinda just standing at the door. " I told him and he looked away.  
"Then he must want to speak with him." Vegeta sighed.

"I thought that your father would want a body guard, unless he doesn't want anyone but my father to know he's there." I said announcing my thoughts.  
"Whatever my father does is up to him, we are not involved." Vegeta clarified and I nodded.  
"OK, what are you doing?" I asked looking over his shoulder, I could see papers lining his desk and it made me wonder, what _was_ he doing?

"None of your business." He snapped and I backed away a little.  
"But we're mates what you do is always my business." I smirked beating him at his own game.  
"Fine, I'm working out how long it will take to get rid of Earth and I'm trying to figure out where we can go for our mission." He let it all out and I tilted my head.

"Why don't you kill two birds with one stone, why don't we go on our mission to earth?" I asked slowly hoping no to be ignored.  
"That's actually a good idea," he turned to me.  
"We may as well try it, but then again those earthlings are quite strong. Are you sure you can handle them?" I hit him and he smirked.

"Of course, I'm strong enough I am the son of Bardok." I smiled confidently and he chuckled.  
"Good now that's settled lets go eat I'm starving." I ran after him and out the door, food was waiting for me and I couldn't let it down could I?

Bardok's P.O.V.

I pushed him away and growled.  
"What the hell, you think you can kiss me and I'll change my mind?" I snarled and he smirked pinning me to the sofa. I could tell this had only one possible ending, I didn't like knowing that as I stared into his eyes.

"No but I think this will." He nipped at the skin of my sensitive neck and I moaned. Damn I can't make any sign I like it. He started purring and I closed my eyes trying to buck him of me.  
"Well what have we got here?" He asked and grabbed my crotch.

I made a strangled sound and tried to buck him off once again failing.  
"Get of me." I panted and I could feel my self becoming aroused, no this couldn't happen.  
"I want you to beg." The king smiled and he knew he had me right where he wanted me.

"I would never beg, it would destroy my pride." I barked and he laughed.  
"Then what if I do this?" he asked and pressed his hand harder against my crotch making me whimper.  
"F-fuck." I stuttered and Vejita laughed.  
"There isn't anything you can do but beg." King Vegeta smirked and I moaned.

I had met this persistent king when I had slept with him, the very night my wife died. I hated myself for it and I promised I wouldn't let myself be seduced again. I could still remember it clearly though.

...

"Bardok, may I speak with you?" He had asked, me being the fool I was then agreed and he smirked, I almost stopped walking but I made sure not too. The king was suspicious but I knew whatever he wanted I would have to give to him, after all I adored the king back then. I would do anything he asked, ha and now look at me.

"If you wish your highness." I replied loyalty thick in my voice, it made his grin grow and I bowed low.  
"Come with me then, son of Katat." I smiled, no one had mentioned my father in a long time and I was glad to know that the king knew what bloodline I was from.  
"As you demand." I smiled and got up following him through the palace.

It was quiet and there wasn't many people here, I was confused when he began leading me through the corridors where the bedrooms were located.  
"Your majesty, may I ask where we are going?" I asked remembering to be polite.  
"You will see young one." He told me looking back, the look in his eyes made me uneasy but I had to go along with it, he was my king after all.

I remember he ushered me into a room and I noticed straight away it was his room, I had been in here many times before as a child. The king was my best friend but he was older than me and so he had to leave me to become king as I finished high school, that had been a long time ago and the king had grown some. He was taller then me and he had grown a beard. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, Bardok I have missed you. I feel bad for leaving you, you were my best friend." He smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.  
"I missed you too." I told him and stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, the king was older than me by about 5 years but that didn't stop our friendship. No, if anything it strengthened our bond.

"What's this about?" I questioned curiously catching on, this couldn't just be about old times ... could it?  
"I heard you've started a family, do you love them?" the king inquired.  
"Yes, of course I do. What does this have to do with anything?" I raised an eyebrow, Vejita stalked closer and we were only inches apart when I hit the end of the bed.

"You are a very loving person Bardok," He smiled and I could feel his breath on my face as he inched closer his lips brushing against mine.  
"Will you love me? Just for tonight?" he whispered and I was shocked as his lips pressed against mine.  
We hadn't talked for years and this is what happens? I was confused, so confused that I just went with it.

He pressed me against the bed and I groaned, gods I was so confused but turned on. The king undressed me with his eyes and I felt heat rushing to my cheeks as he stared.  
"Exquisite." He murmured and I let my eyes roll into the back of my head as he removed my shirt and threw it to the floor kissing down my neck.

I couldn't help but think it was wrong though, I had a wife and children waiting at home for me. I couldn't betray them like this.  
"Do ... Do you think this is wrong?" I asked the king as he traced his tongue down my neck, I arched into his touch and moaned. God that felt good, I pursed my lips as I tried to hold in a loud groan as he moved down to my chest.

"W-wi-will m-my wife find o-out?" I stuttered as I tried to control my breathing, I really hoped that my wife didn't find out. I loved her to much to hurt her, I mean the only reason I was doing this was for the pleasure.  
"No we'll keep it hidden." King Vegeta purred and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as his tongue dropped into my navel. I grabbed on his hair and tugged as his tongue dipped in and out.

"Oh god." I growled in a hoarse voice. I pulled his hair and removed his mouth lowering it to a more intimate area. I felt him unbutton my pants and his tongue traced my hip.  
"OH God." I gasped.

...

Yes that day, it was just like any other normal day except in a way it wasn't. I pulled the king off me and he smiled still straddling my waist. I could tell my lips were parting and I let out fast pants, Vejita looked down at me with a look I knew and he moved his nose to my hairline to take in my scent.  
He inhaled and I entangled my fingers in his hair.

"Exquisite." He whispered and it brought back more memories, I felt need bubble up withing me and I couldn't help it. I knew it was near my heat cycle and I couldn't control anything so I just let him do what he wanted.

Kakarott's P.O.V.

Vegeta sat beside me and I looked at the ceiling, he looked at me and knew something was bothering me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked the question I didn't want to hear.  
"Have you ever ... you know ..." I trailed off but he knew what I was talking about and smirked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm pretty good at it." He chuckled and I blushed.

"How about you?" He threw it back at me and I sat up and bit my lip, why did he have to ask me?  
"OH god, you haven't have you?" He laughed and I hit him with the pillow.  
"Shut up, it's not funny." I whined.  
"Well, it's nice to know that my future mate is untainted." He smiled and I felt the heat in my cheeks increase.

"I can't believe you're going to be my first." I whispered and Vegeta smiled, I looked at him for a minute and smiled back.  
"I can't either." he mumbled and planted a kiss on my lips, I froze and again my blush increased, I had to be as red as a tomato now.

"What was that for?" I asked and I could here the confusion in my voice.  
"That's for being untainted," He told me.  
"And this, this is for not telling anyone." He smirked and pushed me against the bed pressing his lips to mine. I gasped and he shoved his tongue in.

I moaned and closed my eyes letting my hands tangle in his hair, I pulled him closer and he complied as he pinned my waist down with his legs. Oh gods it felt amazing, this is what I wanted someone who could love me and enjoy it. He released my lips and tore my shirt off.  
"Vegeta, don't you think we should ... WAIT!" I screamed when he trailed his lips down to my abs.

I lay beneath him at his mercy, and I was completely fine with that.

**Well I decided to make it a little longer considering I haven't updated in so long so I hope you enjoy it, I would love to know what your thoughts are on this book. Xynaa.**


	11. Move Along

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I woke up and groaned looking at Kakarott, I smirked and let my eyes wander south a bit. Last night was great, I had gotten him at my mercy and it felt so good to have someone to sleep with again. I hadn't been laid in a while and last night, I sighed, it was great.  
Kakarott rolled over facing me and I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful and he looked completely innocent.

I had never really like Kakarott when I was young but he had grown into such a fine man and by gods he was even hotter without clothes. Last night I had seen a whole other side of him and it made me begin to wonder if I was falling in love with him, I mean sure I liked him sexually but did I love him? It was a question I had never really asked myself. I looked over at him again and I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him closer to me.

He was warm and I closed my eyes just holding him, I would let him rest and leave him to remember what happened. By the pain he was soon to have in his ass that would tell him exactly what had happened. He shuffled and opened his eyes slowly, he looked at me confused and I smirked.  
"Hey, last night was-"  
"I know, one thing led to the other and ..." he interrupted and blushed, I nodded and sat up.

I looked over at him and pulled him into a kiss and traced my hand down his body, he moaned and pulled back.  
"No not again, wait until after the mating ritual." He pouted and I sighed but nodded and pecked him on the lips again.

...

Bardok's P.O.V.

That bastard got me again, I hate him. I don't want to ever see him again, I will never forgive him for taking advantage of me during my heat. I glared over at him as he sat at the table drinking coffee.  
"I never want to see you again." I barked and he looked over at me and smiled.  
"Bardok, I will be here whenever you need me and I know that you need me right now. After all you want to get over your cycle don't you?" he smirked and I growled.

"You're a bastard do you know that?" I asked and stood up and walked into the kitchen, I looked behind me and noticed Vejita staring at my naked buttocks.  
"Hn, go ahead and stare you've seen it a thousand times before." I snarled and he nodded.  
"I know, that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view." he chuckled and I hit him with the newspaper.

"You're a dick." I yelled and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.  
"You're leaving today, and you are never coming back. Do you understand?" I inquired and he sighed and nodded.  
"Good, I don't want you anywhere near my son or influencing him. I already told him once not to defend you." I stated and looked at the glass as I poured orange juice into it, I put the bottle away and sat across from the king.

"Their mating ritual is in about four weeks, are you coming?" Vejita asked and I nodded.  
"I promised him, plus Raditz isn't going to be there and it's sad. Kakarott loves Raditz to bits but he's on another mission then, hopefully he can see him when he gets of next week." I drawled on.  
"It's hard for you isn't it?" the king asked and I nodded.  
"Ever since Sharatto has died I've been struggling. I need someone," I glared up at Vejita.

"And that someone is not you!" I yelled and took a swig of my drink. Vejita seemed a bit upset but I didn't care, he had used me and he knew I was on heat. Hell he could practically smell it.  
"You know where the door is I'm going to go have a nap." I sighed and walked away, I heard the door shut and frowned a little.

...

2 weeks later.

I groaned and looked at the clock on the nightstand, ugh only eight thirty. I sighed and rolled over trying to squeeze in some more sleep but I failed. I groaned as my door slammed open and Kakarott burst in the room and opened the curtains.  
"Raise and shine." Kakarott sang and I opened one eye and then shut it again. Me and Kakarott had grown closer over the two weeks, I had told him I never really blamed him and I blamed myself.

He had also stopped having nightmares about Frieza and all seemed well in his world, he had admitted to losing his virginity to Vegeta and I had teased him about it endlessly. We were close and I didn't want anything to ruin it.  
"Dad, wake up." Kakarott groaned and I ignored him.

"I know you're not asleep, I can hear your unsteady breathing." Kakarott commented and I sighed and slowly sat up.  
"God fine, I'm up." I growled still half asleep.  
"Good, we have some stuff to go over for my ritual in a few weeks." Kakarott squealed bouncing up and down and I smiled.

"I take it Vegeta is opening up a little more?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Yes, I only hope this will last." He smiled and walked over to me and sniffed.  
"OH dear god you need a shower." He told me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Thanks for telling me I stink." I said sarcastically.  
"You're welcome." he smirked and exited the room.

I sighed getting up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I took of my clothes and got under the warm water. I sighed and started washing myself, ugh I needed to train my muscles weren't as tough and my stomach was becoming less muscled as well. I shrugged and put that to the back of my mind, well I haven't trained since I got back so I'd have to spar with someone. Maybe Toma's free, I smiled at the suggestion and washed my hair.

It was so relaxing I just wanted to stay under the shower for as long a I could, but I had stuff to do. I turned of the shower and dried myself quickly and threw on some clothes. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me full force and I rushed downstairs.  
"Breakfast." Kakarott smiled and put down a plate in front of me. I nodded my thanks and wolfed it down.

"Whoa easy there, when was the last time you ate?" Kakarott asked and I shrugged.  
"Last night sometime." I shrugged and demanded another plate, Kakarott raised an eyebrow and put more food on it.  
"Have you been eating this much all the time?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't know I just eat." I told him and dug in again.

"You really need to train, look at this." Kakarott smirked grabbing a bit of my stomach.  
"Hey, I'm just a little out of shape looking after you." I barked and he laughed.  
"Sure sure, why don't you call Toma over and spar with him?" Kakarott questioned and I nodded.  
"I was going to." I mumbled and reached for the phone as I motioned for him to give me more food.

"Sorry that's all I cooked." He frowned and I rolled my eyes and dialed Toma's number. It rang once.  
"Hey." the voice on the other side said happily.  
"Hey, it's Bardok, hey I was wondering if you wanted to spar." I said awkwardly and waited, I had never rung Toma before, I didn't even know he had a phone until he gave me his number.

"Oh yeah sure, don't go easy on me this time." He laughed and I could practically see his smirk.  
"Oh I won't trust me." I chuckled and hung up.  
"So what time's he coming?" Kakarott asked and my eyes widened. Fuck I forgot to ask.  
"I don't know sometime today." I told him but it sounded like a question.

"OK then, I'll leave you to it, I suppose I'll come over tonight instead." he smiled and walked out the door.  
"Bye." I smiled and walked upstairs to get changed into something other than sweat pants. I decided to just change into a spandex suit. It didn't define my muscles as much now, in fact I looked less bulky and more lithe. I smiled and heard the door open.

"Hey." I heard Toma and I walked downstairs.  
"Hey, I haven't had a good session in ages so go easy on me?" I asked and he smirked when I came into view.  
"No, I can't say I will.' He laughed and looked at my frame.

"Wow Bardok, you look ... thinner, less bulky." He told me and I nodded, Toma looked just the same.  
"Yeah I know. I haven't trained in a while." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.  
"OK, I'll beat you this time, let's go." he smiled and I ran out into the back yard after him.

I smiled as I took of into the air and took my fighting stance, I felt great and I haven't felt like this in years. It was exhilarating, it was exciting. Toma threw the first punch which I blocked and threw a kick back at him, it hit him square on and sent him tumbling to the ground. I hissed and he flew back up and hit my in the jaw, I snarled firing Ki attacks at him and he growled dodging them.

I kneed him in the stomach and he groaned, it earned me a smirk as he hit me multiple times and I fell back and let out a hiss each time he hit me. I smirked and roundhouse kicked him to the head and he fell again but flew back. He grabbed me in a full nelson and landed on the floor, bad move. I threw my hands in the air and threw myself to the floor escaping it and I kicked him in the stomach.

We battled on the floor for hours and we stood there beaten and I smirked and flew to the sky's. Toma followed me and I laughed backflipping and kicking him in the face, I heard a crack and his nose dripped with blood, he glared at me and threw himself at me kicking punching and headbutting his way through me, I finally fell to the floor and I groaned.

I tried to get up but he forced my head down as he stood on it, I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"I won." He told me and let me go to help me up, I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I lost." I mumbled and moaned as pain shot through me. I gasped and he frowned helping me inside.  
"Hey where's the first aid kit?" he asked as he sat me down.  
"In the bathroom." I told him and hissed.

He rushed of to get it and I sighed.  
"He really did you in didn't he Bardok?" I heard an icy voice and my eyes widened as I stared into blood red eyes.  
"I thought you were a champion." the monster laughed and I stopped breathing for a second, it was him.

**Yay another chapter, for all those that want to know I might do a lemon chapter but I will only do it at the end of the book so you'll all just have to sit tight till then. So if you want me to tell me. Xynaa**


End file.
